


Homefront [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Duelo, Embriaguez, M/M, Recuperación, Trauma Psicológico, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Steve Rogers es un líder capaz, un hombre generoso y alegre, un buen amigo, un modelo a seguir fuerte y un soldado leal. También está al borde del suicidio.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Homefront [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homefront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520775) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> A casi ya un año del estreno de Endgame, aquí vuelvo con una traducción para los que no hemos podido superarla, eso y que ahora que estamos en momentos de cuarentena (en mi país aún no es oficial, vamos a hacer uno preventivo el fin de semana) hay tiempo para completar proyectos que quise hacer hace mucho.
> 
> Infinitas gracias a @copperbadge por permitirme traer su historia al español y ser paciente conmigo hasta que por fin pudiera terminar.
> 
> Espero que les guste, que no sea muy triste y que tengan en cuenta las advertencias de los tags. Aquí encontrarán largas discusiones sobre perder a alguien, trastorno de estrés postraumático y tal vez algunos impulsos suicidas; el lado... no tan feliz de nuestro Capitán.
> 
> Cuídense mucho e intenten ser fuertes con lo que sea que venga.

No es que Tony esté molesto con Clint y Thor por embriagar a Steve. Lo que le molesta es que no estuvo allí para verlo.

Y más que nada está furioso porque no estuvo allí por ser un adulto responsable. Nunca hace eso, y es totalmente injusto que los otros aprovecharan la única vez que sucumbió a los caprichos de Pepper para encontrar a Steve hecho un desastre.

La cosa con Rogers es que puedes conseguir emborracharlo si lo llenas con tanto alcohol como para abrumar su metabolismo. El problema es que si abrumas su metabolismo, se convierte, más o menos, en una intoxicación alcohólica instantánea. Tal vez conseguirías disfrutar un buen minuto los efectos, pero los siguientes treinta minutos estaría intentando vomitar todo.

Los científicos de SHIELD querían probarlo de todas formas, pero Steve les dijo que no. Steve rara vez dice que no, así que cuando lo hace, es decisión definitiva. Tampoco ayudó que Tony lo respaldara en ese momento, ya fuese porque le gusta pelear con las personas durante horas por puro placer, o porque de verdad no estaba interesado en ningún procedimiento que terminara con Steve vomitando.

Desde entonces Tony comenzó a llamar a la división de ciencias ‘La Fraternidad.’ Coulson, por primera vez, no desprestigió uno de sus apodos.

Al principio no estaba seguro de qué sucedió cuando entró a la mansión después de una reunión con un inversionista y ve tanto a Clint como a Thor jugando con el nuevo programa holográfico en el que estuvo trabajando, Bruce leyendo una revista científica en una esquina y Steve tomando una siesta en el sofá.

Esto es lo que está mal con la imagen:

Primero: El código del videojuego aún no está abierto. Lo que significa que Clint jaqueó su servidor, y luego junto a Thor descubrieron cómo jugar. Tony está un poco enojado por eso, pero, por otra parte, supone que un francotirador y un dios nórdico son buenos críticos antes de un lanzamiento oficial.

Segundo: Steve no toma siestas. Y mucho menos en el sofá. Steve es la clase de hombre que se sienta con una postura tan recta que le hace doler a él la nuca en simpatía, y si necesita dormir, lo hace en su habitación.

Tercero: Viéndolo de cerca, Steve no está tomando una siesta.

Está tendido de costado, un brazo bajo la almohada en la que descansa la cabeza y el otro extendido sobre el cojín junto a la cara. Su largo cuerpo está suelto, extrañamente relajado, y su cabello es un desorden. Parece un guepardo aburrido. Sus ojos están entre cerrados pero alertas, siguiendo perezosamente el juego de Clint y Thor.

“¡Hey!” dice cuando ve a Tony, pero no se mueve o levanta. “Hola, Tony.”

“Uh oh, papá llegó,” dice Clint, dándole un codazo a Thor.

“No me distraigas,” responde éste, concentrándose con fuerza en el juego, que es una combinación de disparos en primera persona, aventura con juegos de rol y un remake de Tetris, porque Tony nunca hace nada a medias.

“¿Qué le hicieron a Steve?” pregunta Tony, deshaciéndose de su traje de adulto —abrigo, chaqueta, corbata, chaleco desabrochado, teléfono fuera del bolsillo interior, tableta fuera del bolsillo del abrigo, dos unidades flash en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, auriculares fuera del bolsillo del pantalón, bluetooth lejos de la oreja— y de repente se le ocurre que carga _muchas cosas_.

“Me emborracharon,” dice Steve. No está trastabillando, peor hay una cierta redondez delicada en las palabras.

“Pensé que no podíamos hacer eso,” dice Tony mirando a Bruce.

“No significa que yo no quisiera,” responde Steve alegremente. Se estira, las caderas se mueven, los dedos desnudos de los pies crispándose.

Tony levanta un vaso de la mesa de café y lo olfatea. Huele a salones dorados, y eso es lo más lejos que llega antes de saber a quién culpar.

“¿Tuyo?” le pregunta a Thor, quien asiente.

“Una cerveza suave pero eficaz,” dice Thor. Clint le dispara a una de las piezas en L de Thor, y este toma represalias con La Espada de la Justicia, que obtienes con cinco espacios libres uno tras otro y el encanto de una princesa. Tony está impresionado.

“Por favor dime que supervisaste a los niños mientras papi estaba en el trabajo,” le dice Tony a Bruce, quien sonríe con gentileza.

“De hecho, es interesante,” le responde Bruce. “No hay ni una pizca de alcohol en el líquido… Asgardiano, lo revisé.”

“Dile eso al tipo en mi sofá.”

Steve levanta la mirada hacia él, placido, sereno, totalmente fuera de sí. Como era de esperarse, es un buen aspecto en él. Tony aún no ha encontrado algo que no se vea bien en Steve.

“Parece funcionar en un nivel casi psicológico,” continua Bruce. “Hice que JARVIS lo escaneara—”

“—cosquillas,” murmura Steve.

“—y definitivamente está borracho; debe haber algo fisiológico funcionando. Pero el líquido parece, uh, atacarte tan fuerte como tú quieras. Clint bebió casi tanto como Steve y solo está ligeramente mareado. ¿Clint?”

Clint comienza a recitar el alfabeto al revés. Tony lo detiene en V-U-T.

“Emborracharon a Steve con magia,” dice.

“Básicamente,” Bruce se encoge de hombros. “Voy a hacer más análisis. Los copiaré a tu servidor cuando los tenga, pero no se los puedes enviar a Richard. Y si los publicas antes que yo, te empujaré contra un muro.”

“Publicar es aburrido, hazlo tú solo,” responde Tony. Se sienta en el borde de un cojín, la parte baja de su espalda contra el pecho de Steve. “¿No sientes dolor?”

“Nope,” responde el soldado con alegría mientras Tony usa una agradable caricia de cabello para revisar sus ojos sutilmente. Las pupilas no están completamente enfocadas, pero eso no es demasiado preocupante. “Esto es _genial_.”

“Apuesto a que sí,” dice Tony, recargándose contra él como si fuera el mismísimo sofá. Steve se ríe, moviéndose un poco para darle más espacio. Sus dedos se enganchan en la parte posterior del chaleco de Tony, curiosos. “Reunión de inversores,” continúa distraídamente, observando a Thor y a Clint rodearse mutuamente y al juego holográfico. “Oye, Clint, si le disparas a Thor con una pieza Z, él soltará el Yelmo del Valor.”

“¡Antideportivo!” se queja Thor.

“Lo siento, necesito ver que eso suceda, hay algunos errores con el comando soltar,” responde Tony, haciendo obvio que no lo siente en absoluto. Clint apunta y dispara; Thor suelta el Yelmo del Valor pero también explota, arrastrando a Clint consigo en el proceso.

“Eres un imbécil,” le dice Clint. Tony se da cuenta, algo así como en segundo plano, que Steve está acariciando la costura de su chaleco, los dedos subiendo y bajando por su costado. Natasha se deja caer a su lado en el otro extremo, sorprendiéndolos a ambos; Steve estira el cuello.

“¡Hola!” dice él.

“¿Cómo va la Operación Inconsciencia?” pregunta Natasha.

“Rodando,” responde Steve. Ella le acaricia el muslo y luego se sienta sobre él y con los pies sobre los cojines del sofá para tener una mejor vista sobre la cabeza de Tony a los personas del videojuego reapareciendo.

“¿Todos sabían sobre este proyecto a excepción de mí?” pregunta Tony en voz alta, inquieto porque ahora comparte su hogar con un montón de personas que no son sus empleados, que ya es extraño para empezar, y todos parecen tolerarlo (si no es que directamente les agrada) y están reunidos en esta habitación, haciendo cosas de amigos como… jugar y emborracharse.

“No te enojes,” dice Steve formalmente, mirándolo. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás, los ojos entrecerrándose de nuevo. “Los Vengadores no deberían pelear. A excepción del mal. Allá afuera,” e intenta mover un brazo para enfatizar, pero empuja la almohada bajo su cabeza; se lanza hacia adelante, casi arrojando a Tony lejos del sofá, y Natasha ya estaría en el suelo si él no estuviera convencido de que la mujer puede volar, así que aterriza de pie y se acomoda, con gracia, incluso, en la mesa de café. Steve se ve sorprendido por todo.

“Tan divertido como eres,” dice Tony, “creo que tal vez es tiempo de dormir un poco, ¿eh?”

Steve asiente y deja que Tony lo coloque de pie; es un poco inestable y se inclina hacia adelante.

“Gracias,” dice sobre el hombro de Thor.

“¡Descansa en la plenitud de tu placer!” responde Thor, lo que suena un poco sucio, pero probablemente solo significa dormir bien. Tony le quita a Steve de encima, aunque el hombre es como dos veces él y un poco difícil de manejar. Steve desliza un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se inclina, y entonces Tony considera construirse una nueva columna vertebral porque claramente esta ya murió.

“No te enojes,” repite el rubio.

“No estoy enojado,” responde él.

“Bueno, está bien, entonces.”

Se tambalean juntos hacia la habitación de Steve; lo apoya contra la pared para abrir la puerta y luego parece necesitar ayuda para llegar a la cama. Tony finalmente consigue dejarlo sentado en el borde.

“Tal vez tomé de más,” dice Steve.

“¿Te sientes enfermo? Porque si vomitas sobre mi zapatos no seré yo quien los limpie,” contesta Tony. Está bastante seguro de que esto es lo que la gente le dice a él, y se siente demasiado irreal estar al otro lado de la amistad-codependiente-con-un-ebrio.

“No. Cansado,” murmura el otro.

“Primero agua,” aconseja Tony yendo al baño. Llena un vaso y vuelve para encontrar a Steve mejor acomodado al borde de la cama, codos sobre las rodillas, mentón en las manos. Toma el agua y la bebe.

“Gracias,” dice.

“No deberías dejar que Thor te martille con sus cosas —oh, hah, voy a recordar esa—, él no es muy responsable. Bruce solo quiere entender tu metabolismo. Tienes suerte de que soy un buen amigo, de hecho, y que sé qué hacer en estas situaciones.”

Steve le sonríe. “¿Debía haberte esperado?”

“Bueno, sí, pero entonces los dos estaríamos ebrios, solo porque odio ver a un hombre tomar solo. Tal vez es mejor así.”

“Lo siento. Solo… pensé que sería agradable. Ha pasado mucho tiempo,” dice Steve con nostalgia. Su cabeza cae. “La última vez que lo intenté fue después de lo de Bucky.” Se masajea el rostro con una mano. “Murió.”

“Lo sé, amigo,” responde Tony. Oh, Dios, aquí viene el sentimentalismo, él no puede manejar el sentimentalismo. Ni siquiera le gusta ser emocional.

“Solo quería olvidarlo por una hora o dos. No creí que fuera pedir mucho,” continua Steve. “No podía hacerlo. Estúpido suero. Así que solo...” suspira, deja que la cabeza caiga de nuevo, descansa la mano en la base de la nuca. “Es solo que lo extraño mucho. Y lo extrañaba y _seguía extrañándolo_. Y él nunca volvía.”

Tony se queda callado, porque cualquier palabra solo molestaría, y no tiene nada más que ofrecer.

“A veces…” dice Steve con la voz gruesa, “pienso: _cuando vuelva._ Cuando vuelva a Peggy riendo a carcajadas y les pueda decir a los Comandos, ‘oigan, chicos, buen trabajo, vamos a ganar la guerra’ y ellos pensarán que me volví loco. Y luego recuerdo que no voy a volver. Nunca.”

Resopla y una lágrima cae en su vaso de agua; lo deja a un lado.

“Extraño mucho a Bucky. Extraño a Peggy y a mis hombres. Extraño al General Philips y a Howard.”

Le toma a Tony un rato unir _Howard_ y _papá_ en una misma persona, pero Steve sigue hablando.

“Extraño mi motocicleta y los autos de Nueva York, los viejos, ya sabes, y cómo lucía la ropa. Ninguna comida sabe bien y los carros son horribles y—” se rompe, manos sobre el rostro. “Odio aquí. Lo odio mucho.”

Tony se sienta junto a él, conectando los hombros.

“Solo quiero volver. Prefiero estar muerto.”

Y eso es alarmante, porque incluso si está borracho, no es incoherente. Sabe lo que dice.

Tony se estira para acariciarle el cabello. No dice que las cosas mejorarán, porque está seguro de que no lo harán, tampoco dice que lo entiende, porque joder si pudiese comprender si quiera un poco de la pérdida de la que Steve está hablando.

“Lo siento,” dice silenciosamente.

“No es tu culpa,” responde el otro. “No te odio a _ti_. Solo a todo lo demás.”

“No creo…” Tony escoge sus palabras con cuidado, algo que tal vez pasa por primera vez. “No creo que nadie sepa esto. Pareces bastante alegre la mayor parte del tiempo.”

“Soy un soldado. Voy a donde me dicen.”

“Nadie te contrató para odiar tu vida, Cap.”

Steve parece acurrucarse más en sí mismo. “Nunca volveré a casa.”

“Intenta no pensar en eso,” dice él.

“¿Por qué crees que estaba bebiendo?”

Tony suspira. “Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. ¿Qué tal si duermes un poco, huh?”

Steve asiente, dejándose guiar bajo las matas y limpiándose la nariz con la muñeca. Tony le frota las lágrimas del rostro, le palmea el hombro y se va.

Va a su propia habitación, donde todo es silencioso y oscuro, y llama a Coulson.

“Stark,” suspira el otro al contestar. “¿Qué estallaste y cuánto costará?”

“Creo que el Cap es suicida,” responde Tony.

Hay un largo silencio en la línea.

“Depresivo, al menos,” añade Tony.

“¿Y eso basado en qué hechos?”

“El hecho de que acaba de decirme que preferiría estar muerto a vivir en el siglo veintiuno,” dice Tony. “Es miserable. No creo que se mate, no estaba hablando en tal sentido. Pero—”

“¿Se pone en peligro a propósito?”

“Estoy familiarizado con la necesidad.”

“Pensamos que estaba mejorando,” dice Coulson, lo que es sorprendente. “Ha socializado bien con el equipo, se está adaptando con la tecnología. Parece feliz.”

“No ahorita, no.” Tony pausa. “¿Qué hacemos?”

“No hay nada que podamos hacer. O se adapta o no lo hace.”

“Eso no es aceptable para mí.”

“Bien. Entonces tu trabajo, hasta que lo consiga o se rinda, es mantenerlo vivo en el campo.”

“No es suficiente.”

“Tiene que serlo. Créeme, estoy abierto a sugerencias.”

Tony no tiene nada. No puede reprogramar esta situación.

“Creo que es bueno que esté hablando al respecto,” dice Coulson, dubitativo. “Dale tiempo. ¿Y Tony?”

“¿Sí?”

“No más bebidas Asgardianas por un rato.”

“Cómo—” pregunta Tony, pero Coulson ya colgó.

Tony lanza el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación. Le hace un hoyo a la pared pero no se rompe (bueno, él lo diseñó, después de todo).

Maldice, recoge el teléfono y se sienta con pesadez en la cama.

Ψ

A la mañana siguiente, Steve está despierto antes del amanecer, como siempre. Para cuando Tony trastabilla en la cocina, claramente acaba de volver de una carrera matutina y se está preparando el desayuno. Cuatro huevos y un bowl de pasta. Steve come _muchísimo_ y generalmente es una combinación horrible de alimentos que nunca deberían tocarse.

“Días,” dice mientras le pasa una taza de café a Tony.

“Odio las mañanas,” anuncia éste. “Te ves desagradablemente despierto.”

“Esa cosa de Thor es genial. No hay resaca. ¿Quieres un huevo?”

“Quiero—” Tony iba a hacer la broma de querer morir, porque las mañanas generalmente lo hacen querer morir, y luego lo piensa mejor. “—volver a la cama.”

“Bueno, tu eres el billonario, nadie te detiene,” responde Steve con facilidad.

“No tienes simpatía por nosotros los capitanes de la industria.”

“Nope.”

“Campesino.”

Steve le frita un huevo de todas formas y luego se acomoda con su plato de huevos revueltos y pasta.

“¿Qué tanto recuerdas de anoche?” pregunta Tony, cuidadoso en su cabeza y casual en la voz.

“Mm. El sofá. Hey, tu nuevo videojuego es bastante genial. Y luego… ¿me llevaste a la cama, verdad? Recuerdo eso. ¿Hablamos?” Steve lo mira de reojo. “Creo que hablamos.”

Tony es un cobarde.

“Nope. Te quedaste dormido,” dice.

“Siempre fui un mal bebedor. Gracias por cuidarme.”

“Estás tomando bastante bien todo esto para ser un soldado.”

Steve se encoge de hombros. “En ocasiones bebía antes del suero. También después, pero no podía ir muy lejos. Thor dice que me embotellará un poco de eso.”

“No demasiado.”

“Tal vez del tamaño de una tetera. Nah,” dice Steve despectivamente, “de vez en cuando es agradable, pero lo de anoche bastará por un tiempo.”

Steve sonríe sobre sus huevos, colocando el horrible desayuno en su boca. Y si Tony no lo hubiera visto llorando sobre toda su vida anoche, jamás se enteraría.

No tiene idea de cómo arreglar esto.

Ψ

El problema es que es bastante difícil saber cuándo un súper héroe se está poniendo en peligro a propósito y cuándo está aceptando los peligros reales del trabajo. Tony, quien es la personificación misma de temeridad en un buen día, no sabe si el Capitán América se está lanzando al trabajo porque es su trabajo, o porque silenciosamente desea estar muerto.

Lo asusta. Y el hecho de que lo asusta también lo asusta. Tony está acostumbrado a ser un idiota superficial; es bueno en eso. Preocuparse por Steve hasta el punto en que se desespera por saber si el hombre está fuera de su radar por más de una hora, lo está jodiendo en serio.

Lo mira todo el tiempo. Tiene un monitor sobre el rubio mientras pelean contra la última amenaza de la Tierra, y lo salva dos veces del peligro, pero el miedo de si se trata de un deseo de muerte o las labores de un martes común, continúa presente.

Fuera del campo, tiene a JARVIS observándolo cuando él no puede, y eso le proporciona información que podría considerarse ligeramente útil: Steve llora hasta quedarse dormido casi dos veces por semana.

_Jesucristo_.

Le construye una motocicleta porque no sabe qué más fabricar, inventar o conceptualizar que ayude a mejorar las cosas. Sabe sobre esto porque, bueno, ha estado ahí —no precisamente ahí, obvio, pero sus padres murieron cuando era un adolescente y lo torturaron en una cueva en Afganistán y por un tiempo la única cosa que lo mantenía con vida era la misma que lo estaba matando lentamente, así que tuvo sus momentos. También sabe que nadie más te puede ayudar con estas cosas.

Los malos recuerdos llegan entonces. Su padre pudo haber sido un poco duro y su madre pudo haber estado… confundida sobre su único hijo, pero lo amaban y él los amaba a ellos, y la dolorosa y enorme soledad que dejaron sus muertes es algo que ha evitado toda su vida adulta. Simplemente regresa para buscar respuestas, y concluye con la imagen de sostener una de las llaves de su papá, girándola una y otra vez por horas cada que no tenía que hacer nada.

Y Steve extraña su motocicleta y Tony jamás ha construido una. Todo tiene sentido en su cabeza.

Se inclina por algo ligeramente vintage y ligeramente moderno, sin intentar reemplazar la que el otro ya tenía, sino capturar su espíritu. Es callejera, sin pretensiones, sorprendentemente poderosa y pintada en azul y blanco. Tony busca el viejo logotipo de cuando su padre era dueño de una empresa de automóviles y agrega la marca de Motores Stark en el tanque de gasolina. Ha estado jugando con la idea de construirle a Steve un traje y armadura como la suya —Rogers jamás lo permitiría, pero es un sueño divertido— y pinta en el casco el diseño que estuvo planeando colocar en la armadura.

Cuando se la muestra, Steve se ve desconcertado por un momento y luego toca el asiento de la motocicleta con precaución.

“¿Sabes qué es lo genial de tener tus propias ruedas?” le dice, y es algo que Tony no esperaba en lo absoluto.

“¿Mujeres?” intenta Tony. Siempre se ha inclinado hacia los autos porque son increíbles. Carros _qua_ carros. Pero puede apreciar a las mujeres clavándose en las ruedas resbaladizas.

“Libertad,” responde Steve. “Puedes ir a cualquier parte y nadie te detendrá.”

“Dile eso a la Policía de Nueva York,” dice Tony.

“Es increíble, Tony. Gracias.”

Hackear el DMV es un juego de niños y Steve ni siquiera se opone, consciente de que él es, probablemente, el conductor más seguro de la carretera. En dos días tiene su licencia. Dos días después de eso, son las once de la noche y JARVIS le dice que Steve no está en su habitación; llegó a ella, salió de nuevo y tomó la motocicleta del garaje.

Tony se inquieta y mira el GPS de la motocicleta hasta que, justo después de la una de la mañana, está de vuelta en el garaje y Steve hace ruido por el pasillo.

“El Capitán Rogers está dormido, señor,” le reporta JARVIS quince minutos después.

Steve deja de llorar con frecuencia hasta quedarse dormido después de eso. Solo… toma la motocicleta alrededor de la media noche en ocasiones, luego llega a casa y cae exhausto una o dos horas más tarde.

Tony espera que mejore, pero no está muy seguro.

Ψ

El cumpleaños de Clint llega un mes después de que la motocicleta está terminada y, sorpresivamente, quiere una fiesta. Tienen que dedicar un tiempo a pensar qué clase de fiesta será, porque no hay un consenso común entre los Vengadores sobre esto. Thor está pensando en una celebración enorme, Tony está pensando en —bueno, tal vez sea mejor no vocalizar eso, y Bruce está pensando en salir a cenar algo; Natasha solo ha asistido a fiestas donde todos los asistentes son espías y están listos para matarse entre ellos, algo así como James Bond, y la idea de Steve de una fiesta es comprar un pastel y tal vez colocar un poco de música en el tocadiscos. Clint nunca ha tenido fiestas, lo que es completamente desgarrador y necesita ser corregido.

Tony es el único con la experiencia suficiente para organizar fiestas que no rocen el tipo ‘cumpleaños de niños’ u ‘orgía Asgardiana,’ así que comienza a seleccionar música de los servidores de todos, ordena mucho alcohol y varios tipos de pastel (okey, le pide a JARVIS que haga eso) y le dice a Clint que haga una lista de invitados. Sorpresa: ¡fiesta!

Es una mezcla interesante. Están los Vengadores, por supuesto, y un montón de agentes de SHIELD, y Tony se tomó la molestia de invitar a algunas celebridades y modelos, y luego algunos tipos del campo de tiro al que el otro va en ocasiones, además de un par de científicos amigos de Bruce (ninguno de los que pertenecen a ‘La Fraternidad’ de SHIELD, Tony les prohibió el paso) que se quedaron en una esquina con el mencionado hasta que se relajaron lo suficiente. Es más tranquila que cualquiera de sus experiencias pasadas, y las de Thor, tal vez la más emocionante de Steve, y mucho menos letal que la de Natasha. A Clint le gusta y supone que eso es lo que importa.

Ha estado haciendo las rondas del anfitrión, tomando unos tragos, escuchando algunas conversaciones sobre armas de fuego y el nuevo portafolio de Gaultier sobre la física de partículas y robándole pastel a la gente cuando atrapa a Steve. Está sentado en el sofá, observando a todos con una mirada divertida y ligeramente desconcertada. Tiene una botella metida en el bolsillo —solo el extremo sobresale— y está mucho más relajado de lo normal.

“¿Te diviertes?” pregunta Tony, cayendo en el sofá. Steve sonríe sencillo y ancho.

“¡Sí! Me gusta el pastel” dice, señalando un plato vacío cercano. “Y…” sus ojos pasean por toda la habitación. Tony sigue su mirada, “estas chicas millennium…” murmura Steve, su sonrisa tornándose tímida. Ahora dice millennuim en lugar de siglo veintiuno, que es mucho menos largo y suena más futurista. _Deportes millennium y tecnología millennium y chicas millennium._

“¿Quieres que te presente a alguien?” pregunta Tony. “¿O escojo a alguien?”

“Aw, no, estoy bien,” responde Steve. “Lindas de ver, eso es todo.”

Tony toca el borde de la botella que sale de su bolsillo. “¿Thor?”

“Sí. Pensé que, ya sabes, es una fiesta. Sería agradable sentirse parte de ella.”

“¿Y sí lo haces?”

“Seguro. Pero no te tienes que preocupar, hoy no hay ojos entrecerrados,” dice Steve amablemente. Saca la botella y se la ofrece a Tony. “No quiero quedarme dormido a mitad de todo.”

Tony le da un sorbo a la bebida. Huele a oro y sabe a jarabe para la tos —cereza dulce artificial sin el amargo trago medicinal. No tiene sentido.

Levanta la botella y nota que lleva el diseño de la Armada. Es tan niño explorador. Steve vuelve a tomarla, luego se apoya en el cojín del sofá, la mejilla contra el material y la mirada sobre Thor, quien está cantando algo que Tony sospecha es la versión asgardiana de ‘Baby Come Back.’

“Es agradable escuchar a los soldados cantar de nuevo,” dice Steve.

“Thor no es exactamente un soldado.”

“No hay mucha diferencia,” contesta Steve. Luego añade con cariño, “Es uno de los míos.”

Tony frunce el ceño. Steve atrapa su expresión y sonríe, la cabeza aun ladeada.

“Soy el Capitán. Él es uno de los míos. ¿Sabías que mis hombres solían inventar canciones? Era como un concurso. A veces para mirar quién me hacía reaccionar,” se ríe un poco. “La mayoría eran sucias. Mi favorita era Las Bailarinas Asaltantes de Rogers.”

“¿Asaltantes de Rogers?”

“Tenían todo tipo de nombres para nosotros. Los Comandos Aulladores, por supuesto, pero también nos nombraron La Línea de la Estrella Blanca en código,” dice Steve, trazando una estrella de cinco puntas sobre el pecho de Tony, sin tocarlo realmente. “Los Asaltantes de Rogers o Los Asaltantes del Capitán también era común. El Ejercito Azul — ¿Ahora el Ejército Rojo, verdad? Como sea.” Tararea un poco una especie de melodía oscilante. “Las Bailarinas se trataba de cuando un Asaltante moría, no era un ángel quien venía a por él, sino una bailarina. Todos tenían su propia bailarina. La de Bucky era una francesa delgada, uno de los otros chicos tenía a la Princesa Elizabeth —ahora reina, por supuesto. Uno de los muchachos tenía a otro hombre, esa era una broma, ahora de muy mal gusto. La mía—”

Se queda callado y sus ojos se vuelven ausentes, distantes. Tony ha visto esa mirada antes en hombres bastante jodidos.

“Bueno, hagámoslo,” dice y Steve choca de nuevo con el presente, mirándolo. “Dame el coro.”

“Canta ‘By The Window’ y te ayudaré,” murmura Steve, una vieja broma momificada que el padre de Tony solía decir cuando su madre tocaba el piano. “Cómo le fue…”

Tony espera, escucha a Steve cantar para sí mismo y su paciencia, por una vez, es recompensada; Steve canta silenciosamente, bajo la sonoridad de las voces alrededor, pero con un matiz constante.

_No hay ningún maldito ángel viniendo por los hombres_

_Para quien estuvo fuera y regresó_

_Los Asaltantes de Rogers no quieren un halo_

_Envíenme una bailarina para cargar mi alma._

_Toca esa canción que escuché cuando me fui_

_Envíame una chica con un meneo en las caderas_

_Sin túnicas blancas y sin corona espinosa_

_Para llevarme arriba cuando mis brazos estén abajo_

“Y luego tú—” Steve deja de explicar porque toda la habitación se ha quedado callada; las últimas líneas las estuvo cantando en murmullos, pero con un fondo en completo silencio. Mira alrededor, luego toma un respiro profundo.

_La chica del Capitán es la Inglesa Peggy_

_No muy alta pero con muchas piernas_

_Y él no se sonrojará y no bailará_

_Ella dice que no lo hará hasta que liberemos Francia_

_Y cuando él se vaya habrá una mujer soldado_

_En nylons dibujados y rizos de victoria_

_Y si él no muere cuando la guerra se termine_

_Supongo que habrá bastantes bailes por danzar_

Steve tose y mira hacia abajo. “Los otros versos eran bastante sucios.”

Lentamente, las conversaciones de la fiesta vuelve a comenzar; Tony levanta la vista para ver a Natasha de pie junto al sofá, descansando una mano sobre la cabeza de Steve, pasando las uñas a través de su cabello de manera reconfortante. Los ojos del rubio se cierran.

“Creo que he tenido suficiente,” dice con suavidad. “Tony, podrías—”

“Yep,” responde éste, levantándose, y Natasha lo ayuda a sostener a Steve. Le da una mirada rápida - _¿necesitas ayuda?_ — y él niega con la cabeza, caminando inestable con una brazo alrededor de la cintura del soldado hacia la puerta. No está seguro de si Steve lo necesita, pero no le importa.

“Una buena canción,” dice Thor, deteniéndolos con una mano en el hombro de Steve. “Digna de un guerrero.”

“Hicimos lo posible,” responde Steve. “Gracias.”

Se tambalean juntos por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Rogers; éste todavía continúa tarareando la melodía, pero está lo suficientemente despierto para abrir la puerta con llave.

“Estaré bien desde aquí,” dice, girándose en la entrada y recargándose en el marco. “Lamento dormir tan temprano.”

“Bueno, eras la belleza del baile, supongo que tenías que partir antes de medianoche,” responde Tony. Steve sonríe, la cabeza ladeada contra la madera de la puerta.

“Se hubieran divertido mucho contigo,” dice el rubio con cariño. “Habrían escrito un verso sobre cómo obtendrías una línea del coro completa.”

“Hubiera sido una porquería de soldado,” dice Tony porque es la verdad.

“Seguro, nadie se opone a eso. Pero la mayoría de nosotros lo éramos. Es por eso que éramos buenos asaltantes.” Steve tararea de nuevo, los ojos puestos en él.

_El Sargento Stark no hubiera tomado solo una_

_Nunca en la misma cama cuando ve el sol_

_Entonces cuando se vaya, traigan a la banda_

_Y sigan con el coro de puede-puede-puede_

Tony se ríe a carcajadas. “¿Te acabas de inventar esa?”

“Es contagiosa. Iba a ir con algo sobre Iron Man, pero me perdí en algún punto.” Steve se encoge de hombros. “Había una sobre tu papá, ahora que lo pienso.”

“Ugh, no, no lo—”

“Algo sobre el tamaño de su—”

“¡Malo! ¡No!” Tony se cubre los ojos. Steve le baja la mano y Tony la cambia de posición rápidamente, colocándola sobre su pecho, directo a su corazón.

“¿Estás bien, Cap?” pregunta.

Los ojos de Steve se cierran lentamente, luego los abre.

“Los extraño como un demente,” dice. “Es raro extrañar la guerra.” Sus ojos se mueven de costado, pensativos. “Duele mucho. Todo el tiempo. Aquí,” dice y coloca la mano sobre su corazón, cubriendo la de Tony con la suya. “Aunque no hay nada que hacer.”

“Si hubiera—”

“No la hay,” dice Steve, y su voz es un poco más aguda y plana de lo que jamás fue. “Gracias, Tony. Te veo mañana.”

Se aleja y cierra la puerta; la mano de Tony la golpea cuando se cierra y la deja allí. Se apoya contra la pared, la frente presionándose contra el yeso, y murmura: “Mierda.”

Cuando revisa su correo la mañana siguiente, hay uno de Steve enviado a las jodidas cinco de la mañana.

_El inteligente hombre civil de los misiles_

_Los construye más grande de lo que los alemanes pueden_

_Los rumores dicen que su arma es la más grande_

_Envíenle una bailarina con grandes caderas_

_Lamento que no rime mucho. No fueron exactamente hechas por Tennyson._

Tony se queda mirando el correo por un tiempo. “Estoy marcado de por vida,” dice.

Ψ

Coulson se aparece para recoger a Steve un día, algo que es muy extraño, pero Steve simplemente se va con él en uno de los sedan negro que le pertenecen a SHIELD y vuelve alrededor de dos horas después, aparentemente despreocupado.

“¿Reunión con Fury?” le pregunta Tony cuando Steve se pasea por su taller.

“Mm, no, entrevista,” responde el rubio. “Aunque fue rara. Preguntaron cosas bastante personales. Y no pidieron fotos.”

“Hm, tal vez es una preparación para algo más grande,” le dice él. Ya todos están acostumbrados a las relaciones públicas, o verse unos a otros hacerlo. No cree que sea tan inusual hasta que ve a Coulson regresar en la noche, atrapando solo a Tony.

“¿Rogers te habló de a dónde fuimos hoy?” pregunta.

“Sí, ¿algo de una entrevista?”

Coulson se pone nervioso. Tony levanta la vista de su programa CAD.

“¿Qué?”

“Tus reportes y los de Natasha—”

“Hey, alto ahí, yo no hice ningún reporte,” interrumpe Tony. “Expresé preocupación sobre un amigo a… Coulson,” decide al final porque no tiene ninguna otra forma de identificar la posición del hombre en su escala social.

Coulson rueda los ojos. “Tus _preocupaciones_ parecen indicar que Rogers no está muy bien adaptado. Natasha no está feliz con eso. Igual tú.”

“¿Y?”

“Y lo llevamos a un terapeuta, y él le dio respuestas de entrevista.”

Tony parpadea, luego rompe a reír.

“¿Le explicaron lo que estaban haciendo?” pregunta él.

“No en muchas palabras.”

“Ay, amigo, esto es genial. Pobre niño. Tienes que explicarle las cosas en detalle, Coulson. No es tonto, pero tampoco posee el contexto histórico para mierdas como terapia.”

“Ella es muy—”

“—buena terapeuta, estoy seguro que sí, pero déjame decirte algo: la terapia es basura.”

Coulson se ve ofendido.

“Hablo como alguien que lo sabe,” dice Tony. “El hombre corre en un espandex forrado de kevlar luchando con monstruos junto a sus compañeros de cuarto, sonriendo por fuera y muriendo por dentro. ¿Qué te hace pensar que le dirá a un extraño sus secretos? Ni siquiera me dirá a _mi_ sus secretos sin estar completamente ebrio primero.”

Coulson exhala. “¿Qué más esperas que haga? ¿Crees que la medicación funcionaría?”

“Wow.” Tony parpadea. “Dejando de lado el hecho de que querer medicar al icono nacional de América es una metáfora fascinante, en serio, de verdad no es tu asunto, y si me entero de que comenzaron a darle Lexapro sin decirle lo que es, te voy a asesinar, Coulson. No estoy jugando. Natasha me ayudará.”

Coulson toma la amenaza con mucha calma. “No me respondiste. ¿Crees que funcionaría?”

“El hombre está afligido,” responde Tony, volviendo a mirar su trabajo. Aun no lo había admitido completamente —que Steve está de luto, el tipo de duelo difícil y con el que tienes que luchar todo el tiempo hasta el punto en que te cambia como persona— y la realización lo golpea con fuerza. “Tenías razón. No podemos hacer nada más que asegurarnos de que no consiga que lo maten.”

“¿Y estás a bordo con eso?”

“Lo he estado. Lo estaré,” dice Tony.

Ψ

Tony y Steve son los únicos en la casa que tienen asociación directa con el Día de los Veteranos. Tony creció alrededor de militares, trabajó con soldados la mayor parte de su vida juvenil, aun es amigo de muchos de ellos (teniendo en cuenta su valoración de la palabra ‘amistad’). Y Steve es un soldado.

La mayoría de los miembros de la casa planean tomarse el día libre, tal vez cocinar en la habitación/espacio al aire libre que Tony acondicionó con una parrilla de gas, filtración de aire y un sistema específico para que la habitación de la casa parezca como si estuvieras en unas vacaciones de verano reales. Tony es el único que no está sorprendido cuando Steve aparece en la mañana con un uniforme del ejército, pequeñas barras en el pecho y medallas debajo, el rango de Capitán en el brazo y un sombrero bajo el otro.

De hecho, cuando Tony baja las escaleras, Steve ya le está explicando su insignia a Thor y por qué la está usando.

“¡Un día para glorificar a los guerreros!” dice Thor, sonando asombrado.

“No estoy seguro sobre glorificar,” responde Steve, incomodo. “Honrar, tal vez.”

“Muy justo y propio,” concuerda Thor.

“Tenemos dos,” dice Tony y luego le da una palmada en el hombro a Steve, murmurándole al oído. “Te emborracharemos mucho para el Día de los Caídos.”

“¿Y usarás eso todo el día o qué?” pregunta Clint, y es extraño no ser el imbécil más grande de la habitación por una vez.

“Marcharé en el desfile,” responde Steve.

“¿Sí? ¿Publicidad?”

“No. Caminaré con los demás, sin disfraz. Volveré a tiempo para la barbacoa.”

“¡Un desfile _y_ un festín!” Thor parece haber muerto y resucitado en cualquiera que sea el lugar al que van los dioses en lugar del cielo cristiano. “¿Debería caminar contigo y tus hermanos, mi amigo?”

“Um, no tienes que hacerlo,” le dice Steve.

“¿Habrá pruebas de armas?”

“¡No! No,” aclara Steve apresuradamente. Mira a Tony. “Podrís venir y… mirar, si quieres. Todos, si desean. No tienen qué.”

La cara de Thor se ilumina.

Así es como Tony termina de pie en una fría esquina de la calle, viendo a generaciones de soldados caminar mientras Thor aplaude ruidosamente y grita en ocasiones: “¡SALVE, HERMANOS Y HERMANAS!”

Y ahí está Steve, solo un tipo en uniforme volviendo de la guerra, caminando junto a otros. Luce terriblemente orgulloso y terriblemente roto, pero no es ni de lejos el único soldado con esa mirada en su rostro.

Cuando vuelven a la mansión, Rhodey está allí, y tanto él como Steve comparten un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que este último suba las escaleras para cambiarse. Tienen una comida al aire libre en la Habitación de Verano Sin Fin, y si Tony nota que Thor le está sirviendo algo claro a Steve en un vaso, lo ignora.

“¡Necesitamos un brindis!” anuncia Thor cuando todos están acostados después, luego de haber comido demasiado y consumido numerosas cervezas. “¡Por nuestros camaradas y el valor de los guerreros Midgardianos! ¿Por quién brindarán, amigos?”

Rhodey le da un vistazo a Tony, quien se encoge de hombros, pero Steve se coloca de pie, vaso en alto.

“Los Comandos Aulladores,” dice, voz sorpresivamente clara. “El Ciento Séptimo, el Privado de Primera Clase, Joseph Rogers y el Sargento James Barnes.”

Los otros levantan sus vasos.

“Sin importar lo que haya pasado,” dice Steve con una sonrisa repentina, “al menos vencimos a los Nazis.”

Los demás le sonríen de vuelta, continuando las charlas y disputas; Steve se deja caer en la silla junto a la de Tony.

“Y por Howard,” añade silenciosamente, ofreciéndole su vaso casi lleno a él. “Quien nos jodió a los dos, Dios lo guarde.”

Tony golpea el cuello de su botella contra la cerveza de vaso de Steve y bebe.

Ψ

Pasa tres semanas después, en un día ordinario (¡veintitrés días de compras antes de Navidad!), cuando JARVIS llama gentilmente la atención de Tony.

“El Capitán Rogers está en el garaje, señor,” dice.

“¿Oh? ¿Paseará un rato la motocicleta?”

“Sinceramente espero que no.”

Tony frunce el ceño. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Usted me pidió que no controlara el encendido de la motocicleta, señor, pero en realidad no creo que el Capitán Rogers deba manejar en este momento.”

Y esto es lo mucho que JARVIS hablará sobre el tema, así que Tony gime, se levanta de su sala de trabajo y baja al garaje para ver qué demonios está pasando.

La motocicleta de Steve está parqueada al final, más allá de la fila de autos favoritos de Tony, los que necesita para seguir respirando (nueve en total). Steve también está allí, sentando contra la pared al lado de la moto, rodillas contra el pecho y brazos cruzados. Para ser un hombre tan grande, de verdad sabe cómo encogerse cuando lo necesita.

Tony se sienta a su lado, silencioso, y luego, porque de verdad odia estar en silencio, dice, “Así que… estuve pensando en repintar el Ferrari. Sé que se supone que los autos rojos son más rápidos, pero un azul medianoche luce más clásico y estoy intentando mejorar mi imagen. No lo llamaría borrón y cuenta nueva, pero acabo de pagar mi última multa por exceso de velocidad y parece un buen momento para conseguir más de esas, especialmente ahora que estoy a punto de ser un modelo a seguir. Deberían multar a Iron Man, pero creo que sería autoridad de la FAA, ¿o tal vez de la fuerza aérea? Se lo preguntaría a Rhodey pero probablemente me dejaría en lista de espera.”

Steve se queda en silencio, sus ojos rojos.

“Hey, ¿tienes las llaves de tu moto?” pregunta Tony casualmente.

“Arriba,” murmura el rubio.

“¿No saldrás hoy, huh?”

“No.” La mandíbula de Steve funciona. “No así.”

Está arrastrando las palabras y, mierda, no que Tony no haya coqueteado con un caso grave de alcoholismo, pero no quiere ver a nadie seguir su mismo camino. “¿Estás bien?”

“No debí hacerlo,” responde Steve.

“¿Hacer qué?”

Hay una botella de pie cerca, vacía. Steve la hace caer con la punta de la bota.

“¿Bienvenido a la espiral de la vergüenza?” intenta Tony. Steve bufa. “Así que, ¿quieres hablar de la razón por la que lo hiciste? ¿O al menos la excusa?”

Steve lo mira.

“Auto medicación habitual,” le recuerda Tony. “He estado ahí.”

“No importa.”

“¡Negación! Increíble, pasé un _montón_ de tiempo ahí también, puedo ser un guía innato.”

Eso le gana un resoplido de risa, y luego Steve se apoya en él, la cara presionada contra el hombro.

“Dime,” continua Tony, enredando una mano en su cabello.

“¿Por qué?”

“Hablar mantiene lejos las náuseas.”

Steve se encoge de hombros contra él. “Olvidé a Bucky.”

“¿Olvidaste?”

“No pensé en él por completo. Casi una semana. A veces paso días sin… recordar. Y luego vuelve. Y no sé si solo debería… disfrutarlo, el que algunos días de hecho me sienta feliz, o si debería sentirme culpable de que no los recuerde. Cada segundo se vuelve más complicado odiar estar aquí.”

Tony suspira. “Podrías intentar que te guste.”

“Eso es desleal.”

“No, soldado, es adaptación. Nadie se molestará contigo por acostumbrarte a este sitio.”

“No quiero que ellos piensen que los abandoné.”

Tony piensa, _no lo hacen, están muertos,_ pero no lo dice.

“Así que fui a por la botella que Thor me dejó en la cocina y…” Steve niega con la cabeza. “Solamente pensé en que quería una hora sin tener que preocuparme tanto, maldición, y les debía eso. Pero solo consigue ponerme triste. Y casi enfermo.” Suspira contra el hombro de Tony. “Eres bueno arreglando cosas. Arréglame.”

Sin presión, Stark.

“Este es el mundo en el que tienes que vivir,” dice Tony, porque siempre ha sido una basura con la rutina _ellos querrían que fueras feliz._ “Tienes que pasar el resto de tu vida viviendo desde este punto, a menos que invente una máquina del tiempo. Y aunque mi ingenio no tiene límite, no creo que el mundo esté listo para un Tony Stark que viaja en el tiempo.”

Steve se ríe un poco.

“Así que, por ahora, estamos atrapados en seguir adelante. Y eso jode. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué tanto. Pero dado el hecho de que tienes que continuar desde aquí, creo… que si no dejas de mirar atrás, te caerás de un risco.” Pausa. “Esa metáfora debió habérseme escapado momentáneamente pero ya lo corrijo. Como sea, el punto es que lo ideal de esta situación es que serás feliz cuando seas feliz, y cuando los recuerdes, estarás feliz de que aun puedas tenerlos contigo. O algo así. Pero no sé cómo llegar allá. No soy el mejor dando consejos de vida. Si tienes una inversión que se está desplomando, o un televisor que necesite arreglarse, entonces soy tu chico.”

Steve resopla. “¿Tony?”

“¿Sí?”

“No te odio.”

“Eso has dicho.”

“Okey.” Una pausa. “No creo que pueda ponerme de pie.”

“No te preocupes. Nos sentaremos aquí por un rato.”

Ψ

Las cosas comienzan a mejorar después de eso, o eso cree él. No inmediatamente, porque de inmediato se siente demasiado viejo como para sentarse en el piso de un garaje durante horas seguidas y luego arrastrar un superhéroe medio inconsciente a la cama, un ejercicio que resulta en dolor de espalda por dos días.

Es difícil estar seguro cuando Steve nunca ha dado señales de lo que sucede dentro de su gran cabeza de estrella, pero toma menos riesgos y parece dormir más. Tampoco se acerca a la otra botella que Thor dejó en la cocina para él. Tony la hubiera removido sin mayor problema, pero esconderla no ayudaría a la larga, y nadie sabe más sobre eso que Tony Stark, el rey de las conductas auto destructivas.

A veces, Steve viene a la habitación de Tony y se sienta en el suelo, leyendo silenciosamente mientras él trabaja en su mesa. Tony encuentra cosas que hacer, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, solo para quedarse allí. No hablan mucho.

Algunas noches, la tensión en realidad se muestra en su rostro. Se ve cansado e infeliz; nunca antes lo había mostrado tan libremente. La cosa es que se ve más infeliz, pero _está menos infeliz_ , al menos en cuanto a Tony respecta.

Todos sobreviven el Día de Gracias, Navidad y Año Nuevo sin matarse entre ellos o siendo asesinados por algún mal, lo que es agradable. Enero es aburrido, Febrero es el infierno en la tierra (culpen a los malos), Marzo es… frío, más que todo.

Steve viene a la habitación de Tony y lee más seguido. Las fuertes y tensas líneas alrededor de sus ojos parecen deshacerse con facilidad. La botella en la cocina sigue ahí; no es que Tony esté revisando, pero es visible cuando va a conseguir cualquier otro vaso de alcohol. Que es mucho menos a su costumbre genérica.

Tal vez está madurando. Que pensamiento más malditamente extraño.

Ψ

El intento de broma de Clint para el Día de los Inocentes resulta contraproducente y lleva a Tony al hospital con una flecha en el brazo.

Y no es para nada divertido. Es la cosa menos graciosa que le ha sucedido a Tony durante este día en toda su vida.

Hacen dos cirugías menores en el curso de dos días. Steve se sienta en la habitación del hospital y lee por seis horas al día, se come la comida de Tony cuando este no la quiere, y generalmente le hace saber que Clint tendrá el equivalente adulto de sentarse en una esquina y pensar en sus actos. Y eso pasa después de que el mencionado se disculpara con él sinceramente, sin rastros de sarcasmo diluidos, y Tony le responde _está bien, imbécil, te odiaré de por vida pero no crearé una maquina con el único propósito de matarte._

Y luego llega Mayo. Y en Mayo es el Día Conmemorativo a los Caídos.

En esta ocasión Steve sí tiene actividades de publicidad; está de uniforme nuevamente y tiene que poner una corona de flores en la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido, y después debe asistir a un almuerzo. Vuelve después de la comida con aspecto cansado, y Tony y Rhodey están en la sala de estar. Tony levanta la botella.

“Sí,” dice Steve, dejando caer el sombrero en la mesa, quitándose el abrigo del ejército y luego, deliberadamente, retirándose las placas de identificación sobre la cabeza y colocándolas al lado del abrigo. Cae en medio de ellos en el sofá. Tony abre la botella y se la pasa. Steve bebe, se la ofrece a Rhodey, luego bebe otra vez cuando el otro terminó. Tony le da unos sorbos, pero él no es un soldado y tampoco ha perdido a un ser amado en batalla. El día de hoy les pertenece a Steve y a Rhodey para llorar a sus muertos. Así que, por primera vez, escucha en lugar de hablar. Ambos cuentan historias de guerra, comparan las formas en las que fueron peleadas, recuerdan a los que murieron.

En algún punto, Rhodey se queda dormido; Tony está encorvado en una esquina del sofá y la cabeza de Steve está sobre su hombro. La botella casi vacía.

“¿Todo bien?” pregunta Tony y Steve asiente.

“Los muchachos solían molestarme sobre Peggy,” dice de la nada. “No sé por qué nosotros… Peggy dijo que cuando todo terminara, iríamos a bailar, ¿pero por qué esperamos? ¿Por qué las personas seguían diciendo _cuando termine la guerra,_ como si todo fuera a estar bien después?”

“Es lo que la gente hace, supongo.”

“Bucky de verdad tenía a una guerrera de la resistencia francesa. Supongo que no creía mucho en eso, pero parecía amarla completamente. Yo amé a Peggy. Ella está muerta, Bucky está muerto, Howard está muerto…” inhala con brusquedad. “Lo siento, sé que tú no—”

“Está bien. No hablamos de mi papá. Hablamos de tu amigo.”

“La cosa es que, la… cosa es que,” dice Steve, murmurando en el cuello de Tony, “Están, están Rhodey y Clint y Natasha, y Coulson y Fury y… Bruce y Thor y Pepper, y ella sí que es una dama, Tony, y también estás… tú. Y todos son míos, o algo así, bueno, más que todo tú, soy el Capitán, eso significa que tú me perteneces, y que tengo que cuidarlos a todos, y—”

“Qué aterrador.”

“¡No! No, es agradable. Me gusta. No estoy solo de esa forma. Lo extraño, pero te tengo. Tú me haces feliz. A veces todo es tan difícil, pero está bien.”

Tony siente una gran oleada de alivio y agacha la cabeza para presionar su frente contra la de Steve.

“No tienes que odiar este lugar,” dice, porque preguntar es muy peligroso.

“No, ya no lo hago. Yo…” Steve se ríe un poco. “Estoy ebrio, así que debería…”

Levanta la cabeza y presiona un beso contra los labios de Tony, seco y gentil.

“Estoy vivo,” dice. “Sobreviví.”

Tony ladea su cabeza y lo besa de vuelta, un toque a sabor cereza medicinal entre ellos. Steve suspira y deja caer la cabeza en el hombro de Tony una vez más.

Dos horas más tarde, Natasha y Clint entran solo para encontrar tanto a Rhodey como a Steve dormidos, el rubio extendido sobre el pecho de Tony, y éste jugando en su celular con la mano libre. Miran la escena con curiosidad.

“Día Conmemorativo a los Caídos,” dice Tony.

“Cierto,” comenta Clint, asintiendo. “Llevaré a Rhodey a la habitación de invitados. ¿Ustedes dos llevan al Cap?”

“¿Cómo estás respirando con él sobre ti de esa forma?” pregunta Natasha mientras coloca un brazo tras la espalda de Steve.

“No estoy seguro. Creo que uno de mis pulmones colapsó,” gime Tony mientras Steve se quita de encima. Se coloca en pie, toma el otro lado y juntos se tambalean y se arrastran hasta que Rogers está sobre la frialdad de su propia cama. Natasha sale y Tony cierra la puerta silenciosamente tras ellos.

“Tenemos que hablar,” dice él.

Natasha asiente. “¿Comida?”

“Por favor.”

Tony no cocina seguido, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo. Natasha le da un montón de vegetales para picar mientras ella busca un tazón y saca algo de pollo de la nevera. Siempre hay una tonelada de comida en la nevera; Tony y Bruce comen regularmente, pero Clint y Natasha pierden calorías tan pronto las ganan, Thor ama los festines y Steve tiene que mantenerse al ritmo de su metabolismo.

“Creo que ya está fuera de peligro,” dice Tony colocando pimientos. Natasha vierte aceite en el bowl y enciende la estufa.

“¿Oh?”

“Ha estado mejorando. ¿O eso creo? No lo sé, no soy psiquiatra ni nada.”

Natasha se encoge de hombros mientras pica el pollo. “Tú lo conoces mejor que la mayoría de nosotros.”

“Tal vez. Dice que ya no es tan difícil ahora. Le gusta cuidar de nosotros,” añade Tony y atrapa la sonrisa ladeada de Natasha. “No sé. ¿Qué piensas?”

“Creo que deberías cortar esas cebollas,” le señala ella con el cuchillo.

“Natasha.”

“¿Qué quieres que te diga? Hice reportes porque estaba viendo muchas sonrisas de un hombre que acababa de perder toda su vida, pero no tengo un rastreador interno. Tú eres a quien acude. Deberías decírselo a Coulson,” añade ella.

“Puedes hacer un reporte. ¿Así sería súper oficial, verdad?”

“Seguro. Pero puedo decirte lo que todos dirán al respecto.”

“¿Ah, sí?”

“Sí. No pares ahora.”

Él se detiene en seco y la mira, confundido. “¿Parar?”

“Estar fuera de peligro es relativo. Si paras ahora, ¿quién sabe? Tú eres su mejor amigo. Solo sigue haciendo eso, supongo.”

Tony le pasa el plato con los vegetales cortados, baja el cuchillo, agarra el mesón con fuerza.

“Es agotador,” dice. “Cuando pasa. Me asusta como no tienes idea. Yo no— no es sobre él o sobre mí, y no me detendré, pero espero no tener que volver a hacer esto. Lo haría. Simplemente no quiero tener que hacerlo.”

El cansancio lo golpea con una fuerza repentina, toda la preocupación imponente y la pelea diaria por decir las cosas correctas, la presión de otra vida dependiendo de ti, aunque solo se temporalmente, y la confianza de que no lo joda todo. Puede sentir los músculos de sus manos tensándose desde donde los apoya encima del mostrador.

“Jesús,” dice y respira con fuerza por la nariz, porque el calor le está cosquilleando la piel hasta la parte trasera de los ojos y las lágrimas acumulándose allí son las peores y las más humillantes: autocompasión. Él no es el que ha pasado más de medio año deseando estar muerto. Simplemente está tan cansado.

Natasha viene a pararse tras él, colocando las manos en su espalda. Tony se permite un sollozo agudo y bajo, y luego deja ir el mostrador. Se encoge de hombros y señala la estufa.

Puede sentirla a ella retroceder, la ve por el rabillo del ojo. Natasha se entretiene con el salteado, enviando vapor y humo a través de la sartén, y Tony se lava las manos, componiéndose a sí mismo.

“¿Dónde está Clint?” pregunta cuando su voz ya está bajo control.

“Olerá la comida y bajará, siempre lo hace,” responde ella y, treinta segundos después, el mencionado está entrando en la cocina. Natasha le pasa un plato y luego uno a Tony.

Ellos lo hacen sentir viejo en ocasiones, ellos dos, porque son jodidamente jóvenes —nunca vivieron en un mundo sin computadores, apenas si pueden recordar uno sin celulares. Pero luego los ve a los ojos y recuerda que han visto mucho más que, bueno, tal vez mucho más de lo que deberían, ciertamente más que la mayoría. Hablan en voz baja sobre la práctica que realizaron más temprano en el día y Tony come e intenta mantenerse despierto.

“El reporte,” dice él cuando ya casi terminan de comer. Ambos lo miran, cejas arqueadas. “Natasha, ¿sobre el que estuvimos hablando?”

“¿Sí?” dice ella.

“Hablaré con Coulson. No te preocupes por eso.”

“¿Qué reporte?” pregunta Clint.

“Auditoria del estado del equipo,” Tony miente, bueno, medio miente, es casi la verdad. “Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fui al Cuartel General, es tiempo que baje y quite un poco de polvo.”

Clint sonríe. “Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Evitas que sean demasiado pulidos. Por supuesto que eres un imbécil sin sentido, pero supongo que los de tu clase también se ganan su lugar.”

“Aw, cariño, dices las cosas más dulces,” responde Tony con una mirada lasciva.

Ψ

Steve va con él al Cuartel General al siguiente día bajo la excusa de ver cómo va todo, pero Tony sabe lo que es. A Steve le gusta inspeccionar las tropas. Vaga por los pasillos, habla con todos los agentes, recuerda el nombre de todos, inspecciona las armas y hace preguntas tácticas a cualquiera que sea muy lento como para escapar. Es un hobby, supone Tony.

La oficina de Coulson es simple y profesional, pero Tony no se deja engañar; Coulson es un tipo rudo y probablemente tan malhumorado como cualquiera de los Vengadores, o no se entenderían tan bien. Tony se sienta, inquieto, y mira al otro con cautela.

“¿Cómo está Steve?” pregunta el hombre sin preámbulos. Gracias a Dios.

“Mejor,” responde Tony. “Creo que está levantándose.”

“Es bueno escuchar eso,” dice Coulson y parece que lo dice de todo corazón. Tony se pregunta qué tanto estuvo preocupado. “¿Alguna razón en particular por la que pienses eso?”

Tony se encoge de hombros. “Cosas que ha dicho. Confidencias que no estoy dispuesto a romper. Aunque Natasha concuerda conmigo.”

Está a punto de seguir, dar algunos detalles, hablar sobre cómo deberían seguir desde allí, cuando Coulson pregunta, “¿Y cómo estás tú?”

Tony ni siquiera se molesta en pretender que no entiende. “Cansado,” dice. “Aliviado.”

“No es fácil. Eso he oído. Los soldados volviendo a casa…” Coulson niega con la cabeza. “Engañoso. Y diferente para todos.”

Silencio.

“Bueno, esto ha sido genial. Ahora me voy,” dice Tony y comienza a levantarse.

“Tony.” Llama Coulson. El mencionado duda un momento. “Tampoco es fácil para las personas que los esperan en casa.”

“Créeme,” responde Tony, “lo sé.”

Encuentra a Steve en el laboratorio de física, haciéndole compañía a Jane y Darcy. Esta última se apoya sobre algún equipo mientras recarga los pies en el brazo de la silla donde se sienta. Él le está sonriendo, amigable e indulgente; Tony sospecha que Steve sabía que Darcy tenía un crush con él y está dispuesto a ser esa clase de héroe lejano hasta que deje el enamoramiento. Las chicas en los años cuarenta solían colocar fotos de él en sus habitaciones. Debe estar acostumbrado.

“Y entonces qué vas a hacer — ¡Hola, Señor Stark!— para tu cumpleaños,” pregunta ella, balanceando las piernas y haciendo que la silla se tambalee un poco.

“Faltan dos meses,” dice Steve. “Aun no he pensado en eso.”

“¿Es verdad que naciste el cuatro de Julio?”

Tony se deja caer en una silla junto a Steve y agarra un auricular. “Control de Misión a Darcy,” dice al micrófono inactivo. “Cuidado con los propagandistas, vendedores y agentes de relaciones públicas. ¿Me copias? Cambio.”

“Aw, Sr. Stark,” Darcy se sonroja.

“Ignóralo,” dice Steve.

“Control de Misiones aquí. ¿Ese fue el Capitán Rogers? Solo escuché estática, cambio.”

Steve se gira hacia Darcy con una sonrisa. “No, no nací el cuatro de Julio. Eso fue mercadeo. Fue el seis.”

“Nacer el seis de Julio no tiene el mismo impacto,” concuerda Tony. Darcy se acerca y le quita el auricular de las manos.

“Darcy a Control de Misiones,” dice ella, sonriéndole. “Deja de arruinar la magia. Cambio.”

“¿Qué tal esta magia? Haremos una fiesta en la mansión por el cumpleaños de Steve y estás invitada,” responde mientras le da una mirada burlona a Steve, quien solo observa con serenidad.

“¿En serio?” pregunta Darcy dejando caer el auricular.

“No veo por qué no,” contrarresta Tony. “Probablemente Steve querrá un mago y una piñata.”

“Le voy a decir a todos los que conozca que iré a una fiesta con Tony Stark y el Capitán América,” chilla ella.

“Uh, intenta hacerlo sonar como que no te estamos robando la virtud,” previene Tony. Darcy se sonroja de nuevo. “¡Y recuerda, cuídate de los propagandistas! Incluyendo los periódicos.” Se coloca de pie y patea con suavidad la silla de Steve. “Vamos, muchachote, ya terminé aquí. Te compraré el almuerzo.”

“Eso fue agradable de tu parte,” le dice Steve mientras caminan hacia el auto. “Me refiero a invitar a Darcy. Creo que a veces se siente un poco abrumada con los agentes de SHIELD.”

“Solo hago mi parte,” responde Tony.

“Tiene un crush contigo,” Steve se inclina confidencialmente.

“No, héroe, ella tiene un crush contigo,” dice Tony.

“No, ella me lo dijo. Cree que eres, uh,” duda, “¿un hombre mayor sexy?”

Tony se ríe. “Supongo que acepto lo que pueda conseguir.”

“Es demasiado joven, Tony.”

“Por favor, no voy a seducir a Darcy. Incluso si quisiera salir con alguien quirúrgicamente atado a su cuenta de Twitter, Thor me arrancaría los brazos. Aunque se siente bien ser admirado. ¿Estás seguro?”

“Seguro. Ella me sigue a todas partes porque sabe que yo te sigo a todas partes,” dice Steve son una sonrisa mientras entra en el auto. Cuando Tony ya está sentado, continua, “¿Tal vez solo te quiere por tu dinero?”

“¿Me estás molestando? Me estás molestando. Genial.” Tony enciende el auto. “Hey, ¿te has dado cuenta de que cuando alguien habla sobre nosotros siempre es Capitán América y Tony Stark? Nunca Iron Man.”

“Solo demuestra la interesante vida que llevas hasta ahora,” dice Steve fielmente.

Y luego besa a Tony con rapidez, lanzándose sobre la palanca de cambios y volviendo con agilidad. Tony le da un vistazo, se encoge de hombros y sale del estacionamiento.

Ψ

Pasa nuevamente. Dos veces, de hecho.

Tony no lo entiende completamente, pero Steve parece no esperar nada de su parte. La primera vez, acababan de terminar una batalla y la adrenalina corría fuerte en sus cuerpos, alegres de no haber destruido ninguna propiedad (o personas-hey, es una preocupación válida). Se dirigen al interrogatorio: Clint le está dando una palmada a Thor en la espalda, Bruce está hablando alegremente sobre alguna mierda con Natasha, y Tony ha retraído su casco porque, aunque Iron Man se ve genial, y Tony se ve bien, no hay nada mejor que Tony Stark en la armadura de Iron Man, como un capitán de futbol que acaba de ganar el partido con un touchdown.

Cap le da a Tony un golpe en el hombro, riendo. “Buen trabajo, Tony,” dice, y la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios cierra momentáneamente el alboroto fuera. Steve se inclina, lo besa en la esquina de los labios y murmura, “Buen trabajo,” de nuevo, alejándose a tiempo cuando Clint entra con un whoop de triunfo. Steve va a su silla (es la silla de Steve; no han asignado puestos pero nadie más se sienta allí) y Tony se acomoda en la más cercana a él, confundido pero no disgustado.

La segunda vez, están entrenando. Los Vengadores pelean fuerte y Tony está seguro de que tarde o temprano los entrenamientos van a matar a alguien, pero probablemente no será él, así que está bien. Tiene la armadura puesta pero con un brazo deliberadamente paralizado para practicar pelear con un traje dañado; Steve está trabajando en su agilidad, dando jodidas vueltas hacia atrás a su alrededor, rebotando en las malditas paredes, y aunque francamente no envejece, hay que verlo haciendo eso para creerlo.

Steve se estrella contra él desde atrás, colocando el escudo sobre su casco en la parte frontal y usa la palanca para arrastrarlo hacia atrás. Tony intenta quitarlo de encima, pero con solo un brazo es difícil; finalmente gira todo el cuerpo, pero Steve lo sigue, arrojando su peso sobre la cabeza de Tony y tirándolos hacia abajo. Terminan en el piso, Tony sobre su espalda. Steve sujetándolo con el escudo. Es difícil levantarse así incluso cuando no tiene un súper soldado sujetándolo.

“Te tengo,” dice Steve, golpeando el casco de Tony, y éste lo retracta para que Steve pueda verlo rodar los ojos; _como sea._

“¿Vamos de nuevo?” pregunta Tony y Steve niega con la cabeza. Se agacha, besa a Tony y, por primera vez, también lo toca, una mano acomodándose en su mejilla. Después de unos segundos, Steve se ríe contra sus labios y se aleja, colocándose de pie.

“Terminamos de entrenar. Estoy hambriento. Te veo en la cocina,” grita sobre el hombro y Tony se queda solo, mirando el techo y preguntándose qué jodida mierda está pasando.

Ψ

Terminan haciendo la fiesta de Steve el cuatro de Julio de todas formas.

SHIELD piensa que es buena publicidad, muy patriótico, los héroes de América celebrando el nacimiento de su país y de su líder. Steve insiste en nada de reporteros o fotógrafos, pero SHIELD hace algún tipo de comunicado de prensa sutil al respecto, así como también hay un par de artículos de revistas. Cada servicio de catering de Nueva York intenta ofertarse para la ocasión.

Es difícil conseguir que Steve diga lo que quiere, hasta que una noche después de la cena comunitaria, Tony deja caer su Tablet con todas las ofertas alineadas y dice, “Hora de tomar decisiones.”

Steve mira escéptico todas las pestañas, casi como si lo confundieran, y luego dice, “¿Alguna de estas puede hacer pastel de helado? ¿Y tal vez algunos perros calientes?”

Thor se ríe. Clint, desde la esquina de la habitación, enfatiza. “Diablos, Cap, _yo_ puedo hacer perros calientes.”

“Oh,” dice Steve, pensando. “Problema resuelto, entonces.”

“No me estaba ofreciendo. Solo decía.”

“¿En el techo de la mansión?” sugiere Tony. “¿Subimos una parrilla y hacemos hamburguesas?”

“Filetes,” añade Bruce con esperanza.

“Definitivamente filetes,” concuerda Natasha.

“Seguro. Cerveza, jarras de margarita… _nada_ de shots en el cuerpo,” le dice a ella, quien no luce arrepentida. “Nada más Americano que verte lamer el cuello de Bruce.”

“Eso solo pasó _una vez_ -” comienza Bruce.

“Sí, lo que sea, semental,” dice Tony. “Aunque, en serio, todo lo que pase será un 10 en patriotismo. Perros calientes y cerveza. Y un pastel de helado,” añade, y Steve se ve complacido.

“Menta con chispas de chocolate,” pide el Cap.

“¿JARVIS?” pregunta Tony.

“Anotado, Sr. Stark. Haré los pedidos correspondientes de inmediato.”

La cosa sobre los Vengadores es que ellos no deberían funcionar. Al principio no lo hicieron. No tienen mucho en común a excepción de pelear; Bruce es tímido hasta el punto de recluirse, Natasha es genial y analítica, Clint y Tony son imbéciles, Thor y Steve apenas si se integran a la sociedad moderna. Jane, Darcy y Coulson son los únicos normales, lo que dice mucho sobre la barra de normalidad en la que están parados. Rhodey y Pepper lo encuentran divertidísimo.

Pero ahora funcionan, se mueven como un equipo, pelean como un equipo, tienen bromas internas y comen juntos. Pudo haberle tomado un par de décadas, pero Tony descubrió que finalmente tiene un grupo de personas, de amigos, quienes están a la altura de su mierda y que, de hecho, lo hacen querer ser mejor persona.

Y ahora está aquí, en el techo de la mansión, con el aroma a carne asada aun en el aire y el pastel de helado de menta con chispas de chocolate derritiéndose en su plato. Es todo lo que le hubiera aterrado diez años atrás. Es doméstico.

Es muy agradable.

La música en los altavoces es prácticamente bipolar; la colección mp3 de Steve es una mezcla de canciones viejas que nacieron en los treintas y alguna clase de música pop de bar que usa regularmente para sus rutinas de ejercicio. Pink está acompañando a Billie Holiday. Tony no le pregunta a Steve qué ve en _Don’t Let Me Get Me._

“¿Así que?” pregunta mientras Steve baja su plato, bebiendo del pequeño frasco del ejército que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero, pero que no ha sido muy consumido. “¿Es un buen cumpleaños?”

“El mejor, Tony,” dice Steve. “Gracias. ¿Quieres más pastel?”

“Estoy bien,” responde Tony, aunque estaría mejor si ahora no supiera que Steve tiene _La Vida Loca_ en su playlist de ejercicios.

Benny Goodman comienza a sonar, sin embargo, _Sing Sing Sing,_ y Natasha se gira hacia Steve, ofreciéndole una mano. “¡Vamos!”

“Oh, nunca aprendí-”

“¡Improvisa!” ordena ella, y coloca a Steve en un simple paso, la clase de paso sostener-manos-y-moverse-alrededor que encuentras en todos los malos bailarines. Steve se ríe, consigue mantener el paso y darle una vuelta a ella; Thor tiene a Jane en la pista de baile y Clint está persuadiendo a una de las agentes de SHIELD para que se le una.

Tony lo observa, complacido y divertido, hasta que Steve le da a Natasha otro giro y se aleja de ella. El hombre puede lanzar las personas como muñecos, así que cuando atrapa a Tony es, o bailar, o ser arrastrado. Tienen el mismo movimiento básico y las personas se están riendo, pero Steve se ve feliz.

“Si me haces dar un giro, te lastimaré,” advierte Tony.

“¿Qué harás si te tomo de la cintura y te inclino hacia atrás?”

“¿Caerme y retorcerme?”

Pepper interrumpe entonces y Tony se mueve lejos del camino, de vuelta en la multitud, terminando al lado de Darcy.

“Hey,” dice él, inclinándose para ser escuchado por encima de la música. Darcy levanta la mirada. “¿Estuviste en los años de la moda retro, verdad? ¿Sabes cómo bailar el swing?”

“No muy bien,” responde ella, pero se ve esperanzada. Tony le ofrece la mano y la saca a bailar, y no es para nada mala en eso; él tampoco se mueve muy bien con esta música, no es como que ganarán una competencia, pero al menos lo están haciendo mejor que Steve y Pepper. Darcy parece como si fuera _su_ cumpleaños.

La canción cambia a una mezcla de club con un ritmo de bajo; Tony la lleva casualmente hacia Thor y Jane, que hacen un escándalo por su forma de bailar mientras Tony va por otro trago.

“Eso fue divertido,” dice Steve cuando Tony lo encuentra sentado en una de las mesas, mirando amablemente la multitud. “Hey, eres un buen bailarín, te vi con Darcy.”

“Clases de baile cuando niño. Las odiaba en su tiempo,” responde Tony, arrastrando una silla cerca. “La mayoría de mis veintes los pasé olvidando cómo hacer foxtrot. Aunque sirve de vez en cuando.”

“Nunca bailé mucho. Asmático,” dice Steve, haciendo un gesto hacia su pecho. “Y tampoco era muy popular en ese entonces. Tenía una cita para bailar después de la guerra, pero…” se ve triste por un momento, pero solo por un instante; se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar a Tony. “Las cosas cambian. Finalmente conseguí mi baile, de todas formas.”

“Técnicamente, conseguiste tres,” señala Tony.

“Solo uno de esos importó,” dice Steve silenciosamente.

“Si te casas con Pepper, me pido el papel de padrino.”

Steve le da una mirada y luego se comienza a reír, la cabeza hacia tras. No es que Tony ignore a lo que se refirió; en lo absoluto, y le emociona un poco. Es solo que aún no está seguro de cómo manejar esto, así que se ríe también. Se le ocurre que Steve tal vez esté un poco borracho pero, hey, él también lo está.

Su teléfono suena en su bolsillo; Steve gime, pero Tony lo saca y lo gira para enseñárselo. Email de Darcy, una foto de Steve y él bailando.

“Es linda,” dice Rogers mientras Tony vuelve el teléfono y comienza a escribir una respuesta. “Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

Tony lo mira con una sonrisa. “Diciéndole que la suba a Facebook.”

Steve se ríe de nuevo y coloca un brazo sobre sus hombros, rostro hacia él, respiración moviéndole el cabello.

“No te vayas después de la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?” dice, y luego le da una palmada a Tony en la espalda y se levanta para socializar.

Tony no se va –aquí vive, ¿a dónde más iría?- pero vuelve a hacer la ronda del buen anfitrión, estrecha manos mientras las personas se van, le dice a JARVIS que pida un par de taxis para algunos de sus invitados. Para cuando la noche ha caído, solo queda el equipo, observando los fuegos artificiales extenderse por la ciudad. El rostro de Steve, dirigido hacia el espectáculo de luces, parpadea en rojo y azul en medio de la oscuridad.

La mayoría de ellos están en la barandilla; Steve está tendido en el suelo, apoyado en los codos con sus placas de identificación apenas visibles como sombras bajo su camisa. Se sienta derecho cuando Tony se acomoda a su lado, le da una sonrisa y vuelve hacia las luces. Permanecen en silencio por un rato, escuchando el retumbar del cielo.

“Cuando estuve en la guerra,” dice Steve, lo suficientemente silencioso para que solo él pueda oírlo, “los soldados que partían solían pedirle a sus chicas que los esperaran. Siempre pensé que tenía más suerte porque mi chica también era una soldado. Pero lo entiendo –saber que alguien te está esperando, saber que alguien te estaba pensando. Tener que esperar años para que tu chico volviera, eso debía significar que de verdad los amaban.”

“O que no los conocían en lo absoluto,” intercede Tony. Steve se ríe un poco.

“Bueno, tal vez. Pero no lo había entendido antes… Supongo que muchos chicos como yo no volvieron a casa aun cuando estaban en ella. Tal vez eso no ha cambiado. Peleas en la guerra y luego llega otra en la que luchas contigo mismo, y nadie más puede tomar tu lugar en esa.” Se gira hacia Tony, la luz parpadeante aun reflejándose en su rostro. “Alguien que espere a la final, alguien que tú sabes que está esperando cuando termines con la _segunda;_ eso sí es especial.”

Tony acepta el beso cuando llega, justo como ha hecho otras veces –casto y poco exigente.

“Gracias por esperar,” dice Steve. Luego, con otro beso, “¿Quieres perderte los fuegos artificiales?”

Tony asiente y luego le da un vistazo a los demás; nadie les está prestando ni la más mínima atención. Se deslizan al interior de la mansión, bajan las escaleras y, en el rellano, Steve lo clava contra la pared, besándolo con más profundidad, las risas borrachas escapándose mientras ambos intentan saber dónde colocar las manos, pidiendo por el otro en medio de la penumbra.

“Bajo el interés de no parecer mejor de lo que soy,” dice Tony mientras Steve le besa la mandíbula, “no te estaba esperando conscientemente.”

“No importa,” murmura el otro contra su piel, alejándolo de la pared y bajando otros tramos de escaleras. “No tenías que quedarte –no tenías que observar mi desastre.”

“Ya estuve ahí,” le recuerda Tony.

“¿Y eso es una excusa?” Steve sonríe, tropezando en medio del pasillo, ninguno de los dos completamente cuerdos sobre sus pies. “Tony, vamos, acepta un poco de gratitud.”

“¿Es lo que esto es?” pregunta él ahora, entretenido. Steve se detiene y mantiene la cabeza quieta, lo besa húmedo y sin reparos.

“No,” responde él mientras desliza las manos bajo su camisa. “El _gracias_ era gratitud. Esto es –algo que he querido hacer.”

“Sí, no creí que fueras de la clase de andar besando personas al azar de un momento a otro,” acierta Tony.

“A veces me toma un tiempo,” admite Steve, acercándolo. “Cuando me gusta alguien, gustarme de verdad.”

“Bueno, tomate tu tiempo, campeón,” responde Tony, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. “Aparentemente, soy un hombre paciente.”

“No, ya terminé con eso. No más espera,” respira Steve.

Chocan contra una puerta –la habitación de Tony y la de nadie más, gracias a Dios, porque no hay forma de que Tony tenga la paciencia para ir a otro lugar. Steve parece estar de acuerdo con él. Ya se está quitando la camisa, intentando a su vez quitarle la suya, y cuando se besan de nuevo, sus placas chocan contra el reactor de su pecho. Las toma en la mano, las endereza y se las quita, dejándolas caer junto a la abandonada camisa. Tony se tambalea hacia atrás, riéndose cuando cae en la cama. Steve descansa una rodilla en medio de sus muslos abiertos y se inclina sobre él, una mano deslizándose por su hombro hasta llegar al cuello.

“No me llamaría el más experimentado,” dice Steve, su voz baja y ronca, la otra mano abriendo los pantalones de Tony. “Pero estoy muy ansioso.”

“Y un poco sucio,” ofrece Tony cuando Steve se acomoda en su regazo, sus caderas haciendo pequeños empujones perezosos contra su pierna.

“No soy un santo,” le recuerda Steve.

“No,” responde Tony, “lo sé,” y sí que lo sabe porque la mano de Steve está bajo su ropa interior, los dedos explorando, la palma abierta demasiado lenta contra su pene.

“Nunca he estado con un hombre,” murmura el rubio mientras pelean por quitarse la ropa restante, pero no parece muy avergonzado de ello. “Apenas si he estado con un mujer. Dime si me equivoco.”

“Es difícil equivocarse,” gruñe Tony y luego tiene que recuperar el aliento cuando Steve le lame las clavículas.

“Podrías,” comienza Steve para después dejarse caer de espaldas, mirando a Tony con sus brillantes ojos azules. Tony baja la mano por su pecho, deteniéndose en su abdomen. “Digo, te gustaría…”

“Te daré un pase para oraciones completas,” dice Tony y Steve sonríe. Se empuja hacia arriba ante cada toque, sin importar dónde sea –brazo, hombro, muslo, como si estuviera muriendo por eso, como si de repente recordara que está vivo. Tony se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y pasa ambas manos por su cuerpo. Steve _jadea._

No quiere asustarlo, pero se trata de Steve, después de todo. Él no se asusta fácilmente. Entre ellos es demasiado fácil, mucho más sencillo de otras veces, y Steve solo acepta lo que él le ofrece –se retuerce bajo su toque, jadea cuando Tony lo masturba, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y gime con fuerza cuando Tony los frota juntos. No es demasiado coordinado (tampoco durará mucho), así que no se molesta en eso, solo mueve sus caderas contra las de Steve y disfruta el viaje. Es simple, pero demasiado bueno. Muy bueno –y parece estar al borde antes de correrse, Steve retorciéndose bajo él, _Tony – Tony, yo quiero – Oh, yo quiero –_

Tony ha tenido mucho - _muchísimo_ \- sexo en su vida, pero no está seguro de que algo haya sido mejor que Steve, sonrojado y empapado en sudor, corriéndose bajo él, sin palabras, aturdido.

Steve levanta una mano como si no estuviera seguro de dónde ponerla, los dedos vacilantes, luego se las arregla para encontrar la muñeca de Tony y aferrarse a él como si fuera su ancla.

Ψ

Tony no es, ni de lejos, una persona mañanera.

Cuando pasea por la cocina al día siguiente, buscando cansinamente el café, Clint está en la mesa, con la silla inclinada hacia atrás y los pies en alto, lanzando el cereal directo a su boca. Le da a Tony una sonrisa de complicidad.

“¿Y qué le diste _tú_ a Steve por su cumpleaños?” pregunta mientras Tony se sienta y se concentra en la cafeína. “Bien hecho por desaparecer así frente a nosotros.”

“Supéralo,” sugiere Tony porque es muy temprano en la mañana para pensar en cómo insultarlo.

“No, en serio, estoy orgulloso de ambos. Por cierto, la foto de ustedes dos bailando ya tiene doscientos mil me gusta.”

“Bueno, la gente ha hablado.”

Clint se ríe. “Seguro. Aunque gracias a Dios él estaba tan mal contigo como Darcy. ¿Estuvo bien? No me interesa tanto como para intentarlo, pero parece flexible.”

“Clint, en serio, Jesús.”

“¿Así de bien?” Clint parece impresionado. Tony le da una mala mirada. “Aunque lo que de verdad quiero saber es, ¿cómo consigues siempre a los más sexys? No te ofendas, pero ni siquiera logro que Natasha pase un poco de tiempo conmigo.”

“Es mi carisma natural,” responde Tony.

“Eso y un centavo te conseguirán una taza de café,” dice Steve, golpeándolo gentilmente en la parte posterior de la cabeza al entrar. Lleva un par de pantalones de pijama, sus placas y un impresionante cabello de recién levantado.

“Ahora cuesta tres dólares, acostúmbrate a los precios altos,” corrige Clint.

“¿Qué estábamos discutiendo?” pregunta Steve, sacando los tristes restos del pastel de helado del congelador.

“Tú,” dice Clint descaradamente. “Clavándote al playboy de aquí.”

“¡Oh!” Steve sonríe, torpe e igual de descarado. Tony realmente necesita nuevos amigos. “Bueno, supongo que no fuimos sutiles.”

“Tengo noticias para ti, pajarito enamorado, no han sido sutiles por meses. Como sea,” dice Clint, bajando los pies y haciendo chirriar la silla al levantarse, “voy al campo de tiro. Nos vemos.”

Lo que deja a Tony encorvado sobre su café a un costado de la mesa y a Steve con su tazón de pastel como desayuno al otro extremo. Mira a Steve; Steve lo mira de vuelta; después de diez segundos el rubio deja caer la cabeza entre los brazos y se ríe. Tony sonríe.

“Clint,” dice Steve, negando con la cabeza. Le da un vistazo a Tony. “¿Sin arrepentimientos?”

Tony le da un sorbo a su café. “Estoy con el Capitán América. Créeme, sin arrepentimientos.”

La sonrisa tonta vuelve a adornarle el rostro y Tony no está seguro de creer que la presión en su pecho sea a causa del reactor.

Ψ

No deberían funcionar. Ninguno de ellos debería, apenas si son funcionales separados y combativos juntos. Pero lo hacen, y Tony no sabe por qué, solo se recuesta en la cama con Steve roncando en su hombro, y él respira y se pregunta. Aun así, está aprendiendo a vivir el momento, a ser feliz.

Ambos pelean, tienen sexo, beben a veces, se besan seguido y aún hay malos días –el Día de los Caídos nunca es fácil y nunca lo será-, pero van avanzando de a poco. Steve llora algunas veces, silencioso, avergonzado de hacerlo, pero es que lo último que queda cuando están en duelo.

Tony es Iron Man. Lleva todo esto con facilidad. Y si se cansa, bueno, nunca es demasiado como para hacerlo pensar en abandonarlo. No sabía que lo estaba esperando, pero lo estaba, y ahora no tiene que hacerlo.

No es perfecto, pero nada que valga la pena lo es.

Steve dice en ocasiones que Tony lo salvó y a él no le gusta eso –lo hace sentir incomodo, avergonzado, lo hace preguntarse qué tanto logrará esa gratitud. Pero no es simplemente gratitud y con el tiempo lo aceptará.

El secreto es que, y tal vez algún día lo diga en voz alta, Steve también lo salvó a él.


End file.
